In the state of the art such a reduction device is already known, including at least one cartridge for storing ammonia, said cartridge comprising an ammonia outlet orifice intended to be connected to a circuit for transporting ammonia to an exhaust line of a combustion engine.
When ammonia is injected into the exhaust line, this ammonia reacts with nitrogen monoxide and nitrogen dioxide present in the exhaust gases, by producing nitrogen and water.
Such a reduction device is generally intended to equip a diesel engine, a gasoline engine with direct injection operating with a lean mixture, or any internal combustion engine operating with a lean mixture. More particularly, such a reduction device may equip an automobile vehicle engine, or any type of internal combustion engine, notably fitting out a land, marine or aeronautical vehicle, or further an engine not fitting out a vehicle.
For reasons of safety, the ammonia is not stored in a raw form, but as a material, generally made by absorption or adsorption of ammonia by chlorine-containing metal salts. This thereby obtained material is then stored in said storage cartridge.
During its use, the storage cartridge is heated, either internally or externally, so that the ammonia which is stored therein is released, in order to be injected in gas form into the exhaust line.
It should be noted that ammonia in gas form is particularly toxic. Thus, any leak of ammonia, for example in the case of deterioration of the circuit for transporting the ammonia or in the case of an impact on the automobile vehicle causing a deterioration of the reduction device, may prove to be hazardous.
Moreover, the heat inertia of the cartridges may cause release of ammonia for several tens of minutes, and this even if the heating is deactivated.